


When the father is more interesting than the son

by liuzzia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flash Fiction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuzzia/pseuds/liuzzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas has found himself a girlfriend but she has someone else on her mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the father is more interesting than the son

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just a short story I once came up with one night.

Legolas found himself a girlfriend. She was no elf but close enough. She was beautiful and had pointy ears. The difference was she were mortal. She came from a far. No one was sure where. But Legolas loved her. The problem was though, it seemed she wasn’t really into him. She was kind and showed affection to him but somehow he felt she didn’t feel the same. When he asked her, she just said. “I care for you” But that was it.  
Legolas thought, maybe she will love him in time. Days and weeks went by but nothing changed. She still “only cared for him” He was getting worried. Was she never gonna feel the same about him? He asked her again but she still said the same. Now he was really getting upset. What should he do? He knew he couldn’t make her fall in love with him. He couldn’t talk to anyone about his problem. Not even with his father Thranduil. All he seemed to care about was his kingdom and getting the jewels back from the dwarfs.

Three weeks later, Legolas was sitting with her outside the gates of the kingdom. She only looked out to the forest. The sun was about to go down. He looked at her, wondering what she was thinking. Lately she had been quiet. She probably didn’t want a conflict of any sort. He knew she would only get upset if he kept asking her questions. But he couldn’t stay silent any longer. He would probably lose her after this.  
“You’ve been here over a month and still you only tell me you care for me. Are you ever gonna tell me anything else?” He said but she didn’t look at him  
He stood up and got in front of her so the sunset were behind him, casting a shadow over her face. She looked up and smiled but didn’t say anything. Legolas was usually a calm elf but now he was getting frustrated. He was about to slap her cheek when he hears his father’s voice behind them.  
“Legolas”  
He took his hand down and looked at his father, who looked upset.  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
She stood up and turned around. A smile appeared on her face. Legolas noticed it was different. He had a hunch what was going on.  
“Nothing” Legolas said and looked down  
“Get inside. You never know when someone might attack” Thranduil said and went back inside  
She kept looking at him and was about to follow. Legolas grabbed her arm.  
“What is going on?” He asked upset  
“Leave me alone” She said and tried to get herself lose  
“So this is the reason for all this?”  
“What reason?” She said, looking puzzled  
“Come on, you know what I mean”  
“Let me go first”  
Legolas let her.  
“I know I should have said it earlier but I was too shy to approach the matter. The truth is, I like your father better”  
Legolas couldn’t believe his ears. Instead of starting acting crazy, he stayed calm. He couldn’t believe he had to compete with his father.  
“He doesn’t care for you, all he cares about is himself. He’ll never even look your way”  
“You only say that because you’re upset. I’ll prove you wrong” She said and walked inside  
Legolas just stood there. Was this her thank you after everything? Had he wasted all his time trying to make her love him? He could not just stand by and watch on the side. He had to stop her from trying. He had to get to his father before she could.


End file.
